Dream a Little Dream
by mardel
Summary: After Sam leaves, Chloe requests Bailey to visit


Dream a little dream  
By Mardel  
  
Rated NC-17  
  
Sam and Bailey again  
  
Disclaimer: I just borrowed them for the story, they are not mine.   
  
  
Bailey had been thinking about Sam all day, he couldn't get her out of his head.   
  
She had been gone from the team for only six weeks. Rachel was working out   
  
well she had good instincts and she wasn't afraid to express her opinions.  
  
John and she seemed to have some history but he had advised John to get past  
  
What ever had gone on between them and work with her.  
  
He had woken from a poor nights sleep, he had never dreamed about Sam   
  
before. Well once before but that had been a long time ago. The dream he had  
  
last night had been a bad dream, Sam had needed him, but had been   
  
unable to reach him. Now that Jack was gone he couldn't understand why  
  
he would dream that Sam was in danger.   
  
He was still sweating from the dream, he needed to shower again, even though   
  
he had done so before going to bed.   
  
  
Sam had been having dreams too, but they had been nice dreams, only she   
  
couldn't remember the details after more than a few minutes after waking up.   
  
She knew they were about Bailey, because she had never dreamed about any  
  
other man. She had wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him, but Chloe   
  
had needed her more. Chloe had to come first, she had been through so much  
  
because of Jack, Sam felt she owed her daughter a chance a happiness.   
  
The last few months before Jack had finally been killed, had been exceptionally  
  
hard for Chloe. Angel was finally able to take time and make that trip out west   
  
for the research she wanted to due.   
  
Sam was a stay at home mom back to her photography and spending as much   
  
time with Chloe as possible. Chloe was seeing a child physiologist and she was   
was doing better in her school work again.   
  
Chloe was feeling better now that her mom wasn't working for the VCTF, but she missed her old friends from Atlanta. She understood that everything Dr. Peters had told her was wrong, he had been an imposter hoping to hurt her mother by  
driving a wedge between them. Chloe missed seeing Bailey too, he had been   
the closest thing to a father she could remember. He listened to her when she   
had a problem at school, and she missed his hugs. Bailey was really good at  
hugging she always felt safe and loved when he held her. She had asked to  
call and talk to him, but her mom had said it wasn't a good idea. For some reason the Dr. thought she not have contact with people from her past yet.   
Chloe missed her friends a lot, but she needed Bailey in her life. She decided  
to write to him she knew the address at the VCTF, and her mom couldn't   
keep her from sending him a letter.  
  
Bailey was surprised to find a letter from Chloe in his mail the following week.   
  
Uncle Bailey,  
Hi, I miss you a lot and I would like to come visit. But mom says I can't.  
I've been doing better in school the last couple of weeks, I'm not mad   
at mom for what happened.   
If your not to busy could you maybe come for a visit, we are only about  
three hours from Atlanta. Mom misses you too, I can tell. She was  
developing pictures she took back along time ago and there was one of you  
and me together. She put it up on the fridge.   
If you can't come see us soon at least write me sometime. I miss you.  
Love Chloe XXXOOO  
  
Bailey was all choked after reading her letter. He wanted to go and visit, but he  
knew he should clear it with Sam first. He didn't understand how Chloe could   
be harmed by contact with him, even if he was from her past.   
  
"Hello?" Sam answered the phone.   
"Sam, Hi how are you?" Bailey asked a lump in his throat.  
Sam almost dropped the phone Bailey was the last person she had expected to   
hear from.   
"I'm fine, Chloe is fine she had been doing well in school. How are you?" she asked.  
"I've been working hard, Rachel is good, she had made a place for herself with the team. George, Grace and John all say hello."  
" Tell them I'll write again soon."  
"I called for a reason Sam, I had a message from Chloe, she said she wanted to come to Atlanta and visit, but that the Dr. said it wasn't a good idea?"  
" He feels she should leave the past behind her for now at least." Sam explained.  
" Does this mean I shouldn't see her? She asked me to come there for a visit?"  
Bailey explained. " I miss you both Sam." He left it hanging.  
Sam swallowed, she missed him too, but there was no hope for her and Bailey. Not if he was going to continue to be head of the task force. She couldn't have that be part of her life anymore. It had cost her too much.   
"I miss you too, Chloe has asked me several times to call you. She misses you."  
Sam paused.   
Bailey was heart broken, Sam and Chloe both needed him and he was being denied the opportunity to go to them.   
" But I brought Chloe here because these Doctors are suppose to be the best in  
their field. They feel seeing you or anyone from Atlanta would be bad for Chloe.  
You said you got a message from her, did she write to you?' Sam asked.  
"Yes, do you think a short note from me would hurt?" Bailey asked.  
"No, I'm sure she would like to hear from you, just keep it simple." Sam added.  
"OK, but if she keeps asking to see me Sam, I'm not going to keep putting it off.  
I love her like she was one of my own daughters, you know that."  
"I know, I picked you for her god father for a reason. I knew you would put her  
best interests first."  
Bailey sighed, " Alright, now tell my about you. How are you doing really?"  
"I've been working on my photography, I have a couple of pictures of you   
from the time you and the team were out to the house for barbeque.   
I think I just need time to heal, Bail. I could sure use one of your patented  
hugs." She told him, then wished at once that she had never said it. She   
had never admitted to him that his hugs were one of the few things that   
had helped her get through all the hard times in the past.   
Bailey's throat closed up, such a simple request and he couldn't even offer that  
small bit of assistance to her.   
"I'll write Chloe, but if you won't let me come visit, there isn't anything else I can do, let me know Sam. I'm always here." And he hung up his phone.   
"Bailey there was just an urgent call from the Florida State Police they have an on going serial killing." Rachel had come into his office, then she saw the distress  
he was in, his head was down, eyes closed, he looked like he had just had some   
very bad news.   
Rachel wasn't sure if she should leave and come back in a few minutes or offer   
comfort. She had already learned that Bailey was really just a big teddy bear at  
heart. He had brought her brother to visit for the holidays, he acted all tough and  
mean but he was anything but, he loved deeply, cared about his people deeply  
and wanted to help when ever or where ever he could.   
Rachel moved towards his desk and touched his shoulder.   
Bailey had been aware of her telling him something, but he hadn't heard what. When her hand came to rest on his shoulder, he understood she was offering him support, comfort what ever he needed.   
  
  
Chloe received a note from Bailey a few days later.   
  
Chloe sweetheart I miss you too, and I promise to come visit soon. But I'm not  
allowed to just yet. I send you a big hug and will make it real when I see you.  
Love Bailey  
  
Chloe was happy for several hours after hearing from him. But she still wanted to  
see him. Sam had been shocked by the sight of his handwriting on the envelope  
when it had arrived in the mail. She would have know his slanted left handed   
scrawl anywhere. She had even smelled the envelope, he had been smoking a  
cigar when he wrote it, she could smell it.   
Then she realized what she was doing and put the mail down. She was day dreaming about Bailey. A man she had never even told how she felt about him.   
A man that had been her rock through all of the trouble, the man that was her  
best friend who had rescued her from herself, from Jack and from the darkness Jack had driven her into. Bailey was more dear to her than she thought it was possible for any one person could be to another. She had felt completely lost when Jack had told her he was dead. But after she realized there was no empty feeling inside of her, she had known Bailey was still alive. The connection between them was too strong. She remembered the first time she had become aware that she loved him. Not as her best friend but as a man, the best man she had ever known. It had been when Frances shot him, he had almost died, the doctors had said only a man with a will and physical strength as strong as his would have lived. But she had known there was no possibility of him caring for her other than as a friend. Then Coop had come into her life, she had cared for him, but it wasn't like the love she held for Bailey.   
One of the reasons she had left the VCTF had been selfish, Chloe was the biggest reason, but she had been running from her feelings for Bailey too. She was finding it harder and harder to be near him with out letting him see that she adored him. She had to leave the room on more that one occasion to keep from   
touching him. His gregarious nature made the occasional hug a normal way of  
life at the center. But she had been wanting to stroke her hand across the expanse of his shoulders. She had wanted to have his strong arms around her  
for more than comfort or friendship.   
  
Two weeks past and Bailey woke again from a disturbing dream. He was sleeping so little these days he wished that when he did it would be with out dreams. There was a second message from Chloe on his desk that morning.  
Uncle Bailey,   
I got a B+ on my history test yesterday. I still miss you, so does mom.   
The doctor said maybe after the semester ends I can see you. That's only  
five more weeks.   
Love Chloe XXXOOO  
  
Bailey tried to call Sam again but there was no answer. He tried twice more that morning and there was no answer. Then the team was called out on a filed case.  
He wrote Chloe back  
Chloe,   
I'm glad that I will get to see you soon. Give your mom a hug for me and I   
send you a big hug too. Love Bailey.   
  
Sam was screening her calls if they was an Atlanta area code she didn't answer.  
Grace had told her that Bailey was looking tired again, she felt that he was having trouble sleeping. Grace knew that Sam loved him and encouraged her  
to tell him more than once.   
  
"Bailey do you have a minute?" Grace knocked on his office door.   
" For you anytime Grace." Bailey smiled and looked up.   
" It looks like we have a day or two to rest and recharge." She started.  
"Yes, it's been a while since we weren't in over our heads in cases." He nodded.  
" So are you going to go up and visit Sam and Chloe this weekend?"  
Grace got right to the point.   
" I would like to, but the time limit isn't up yet." Bailey smiled again.   
" Are you going to let an untested theory prevent you from making a little  
girl happy? What makes you think that in three more weeks you'll even  
be able to take time away? And don't tell me you'll make time I've known  
you to long to believe that one."   
Bailey was about to protest when he decided Grace was right. What possible  
difference could three weeks make.   
" Your right Grace, I think I will call Sam and ask if she minds company."  
" Surprise them it will be more fun. I have directions, I talked to Sam last   
week and asked to come visit over spring break she hasn't seen Morgan  
since he started walking." Grace passed over a map to him.   
" You convinced me, but say a prayer for us Grace just to be on the safe side."  
  
Bailey almost called ahead to tell Sam he was coming several times. He even   
pulled over on the side of the road once not sure he was making the right decision. But when he pulled up outside of the house they were renting, he  
saw two girls playing in the yard. He remembered Denzel the large German  
Shepherd Angel had owned since they lived on the farm.   
Chloe didn't realize it was Bailey until he stepped out of his truck. But she   
yelled out his name and ran to him with a big smile on her face.   
" Uncle Bailey, you came!"   
Bailey caught her in his arms and lifted her into a bear hug. Now he was glad he  
had not waited.   
"Hi, sweetheart it's sure nice to see you." He told her.   
" I'm so glad you came, wait until mom sees you." Chloe was stilling hugging him.   
"I got another B on a test today."  
" That's great Chloe, who is your friend?' Bailey asked.   
"Oh, sorry"   
Bailey put her down and Chloe waved over the girl she had been playing ball with.  
" Annie this is my Uncle Bailey, he lives in Atlanta."   
" Hi, Annie nice to meet you." Bailey smiled at the little girl who had been watching them with her mouth open.   
"Annie, say Hi," Chloe nudged her friend.   
"Hi, I think I had better go home now, see you later." Annie made a fast exit.   
"Come on let's go find mom." Chloe took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the front door.   
"Mom?" Chloe yelled as soon as she opened the door.   
"Down here honey." Came the muffled reply.   
Chloe lead the way to the basement, her mom had set up a make shift dark room down there. But the red light wasn't on so she knew it was safe to open the door.   
Bailey rounded the corner of the stairs to see Sam standing on a step stool reaching for a box at least three inches to far for her to reach. Chloe had come to a stop and was about to announce his presence.   
Bailey waved to her to keep quite. Putting his finger to his lips.   
" Let me help you with that." Bailey said reaching up from behind Sam. He had dropped his voice a couple of notches but Sam would have known that deep  
baritone anywhere. She turned to look and it was Bailey alright, but she lost her  
balance when she turned too quickly.   
Bailey saw her slip and managed to put his arms out to catch her. Sam oofed  
as she made contact with his hard chest. Then she found herself only inches   
from his mouth.   
"Bailey what are you doing here?" she asked. But her eyes were riveted to the open neck of his shirt. She couldn't ever remember having seen him wear a shirt open at the neck. There was a tantalizing view of the upper portion of his chest.   
"Sorry Sam I guess we could have warned you with out scaring you." Bailey  
put her on her feet.   
"Chloe did you ask Bailey to come early?" Sam asked her daughter.  
" No, that's my fault we had some free time at work and I thought now would be just as good as in three weeks." Bailey explained.   
" Well lets all go up stairs, I can work on this another time." Sam headed towards   
the stairs.   
Bailey was a little confused, Sam seemed nervous. He raised his eye brows at Chloe as is to ask her what was up, but she just shrugged.   
  
Sam was nervous, she had expected to have three more weeks prepare herself for the sight of Bailey. The scent of Bailey, God help her, the feel of Bailey in her life again.   
When she reached the main floor she kept on moving until she was in the kitchen. She wanted to put obstacles between her and Bailey.   
" Would you like some lemon aid?" she asked.   
" That would be nice." Bailey was playing along, but he had no idea why she was nervous.   
Sam moved to get the lemon aid but Chloe intercepted her. " I'll get it mom."   
That left Sam with nothing to occupy her, she just turned towards Bailey.   
" Did you have a good trip up?"  
"Yes, it's beautiful country around here." Bailey had figured out she was putting off a greeting hug. He wasn't about to let her put if off for long. Not after her having told him that she could really use a hug.   
Sam didn't know how to postpone it any longer so she just moved towards him.   
" I'm glad to see you Bail, thanks for coming." She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his as his arms enfolded her in a strong embrace. Hugs from  
Bailey were like no other, she didn't know why she had been afraid. The moment his arms closed around her she felt like she was home. Safe, secure, loved and protected.   
Having Sam in his arms even for a few seconds was pure joy for Bailey. He needed to know she was safe, and when she was in his arms he knew she was.   
He always let her signal when she wanted to be released, but when she didn't  
push away from him after several seconds he tightened his hold slightly. Sam   
was so in the moment that she didn't even realize she had sighed.   
But Bailey had heard the soft exhale and his own system kicked into alert mode.  
  
Chloe was smiling from ear to ear, she put the glass of lemon aid down and quietly left the kitchen. If she got her wish Bailey would be seeing a lot more of  
them in the near future.   
  
Sam finally eased away from Bailey after committing to memory the feel of his arms around her. She was not planning to tell him of her love for him, so she wanted to try and keep alive the memory of him for as long possible.   
Bailey loosened his hold on her, but he didn't let her go completely.   
" You look good Sam, but Chloe said your still not sleeping." Bailey asked.  
Sam nodded she knew she couldn't lie to him, he would see through a lie about  
facts.   
"Old habits take awhile to change. " she told him. " You look good your self Bail,   
have you taken to wearing casual clothes on Fridays?" she teased.   
"I don't think it will kill me to leave the suit home for a few days." He joked.   
" I want to take you and Chloe out for dinner tonight."  
" She would love it, any excuse to not eat her mom's cooking." Sam said.   
  
That night after dinner, Bailey and Sam were sitting in front of the fire. Chloe had  
kissed them both good night and was happily asleep in her bed.   
" So what is report on Chloe is she going to need counseling for a while or   
is she making progress?" Bailey asked.   
"No, she's making progress, they said maybe only one a month or so for this  
year and then only when she feels she needs it after that."  
"That's good to hear." Bailey moved to put another log on the fire. His shirt was  
again open at the neck as he had removed his tie after their return to the house.  
Sam was again treated to the amazing sight of his upper chest. How he managed to have a build that made her stare and still work the long hours she  
knew he did, she would never understand. John put in hours at the gym to maintain his build. George was into swimming laps. But other than sparing  
a couple times a week and some running Bailey was 'al natural.  
If Bailey had any idea Sam was checking him out he would have been pleased.   
He was still working hard to come back from Jack's wounding him, his left shoulder was still weak. He had been taking even longer than the last time to  
regain his strength. But he was determined to return to the weight and strength he had grown accustom to being.  
  
Bailey spent the night in the guest room. Both he and Sam managed to get a good night sleep. He had no dreams to bother him, and the only dream Sam   
had she didn't remember when she woke up.   
Chloe had dance class, so Sam had let Bailey sleep in. She knocked on his door to ask what he would like for breakfast. He was just stepping out of the bathroom  
wearing nothing but a large bath towel. He usually always had a robe but he had  
somehow missed packing it. If he had thought Chloe was in the house he would   
have ducked back into the bathroom, but they had told him to sleep in the night  
before, as she had class.   
" Anything is fine Sam." Bailey said from behind her.   
Sam whirled to face him and blushed pink. He was bare from the waist up.   
He was magnificent wide solid shoulders, strong well muscled chest, tapered to  
a tight waist. All sprinkled with a nice amount of accent hair and as a added bonus absolutely huge biceps. She took this all in a second, as Bailey moved past her to his room and closed the door.   
Bailey had noticed her blush. But for him to press forward with any declarations   
of love for her at that point would have been in poor taste. He had waited this  
long he wanted to make sure she welcomed his attentions before he burned his  
last bridge.   
Sam had a sudden impulse to follow him into his room and steal his towel. But she got hold of herself and went down stairs.   
  
When he came down stairs she put a plate of eggs, toast and potatoes in front   
of him. Then poured the coffee, topping off her own mug.   
Bailey thanked her and started eating.   
" I have to say Bailey as long as I have known you, I had no idea."  
Bailey coughed, " Excuse me?"   
" I mean obviously you're a big man, wide shoulders, strong, solid. But I had no idea you were detailed like Arnold. Wow Malone, your somethin' else." Sam told him.   
Now it was Bailey's turn to blush, he couldn't ever remember a lady being that  
straight forward with a complement.   
" Thanks, but does that mean you approve or disapprove?"   
" I don't think it's my say one way or the other."   
" Humor me," Bailey cocked his head towards her and smiled.   
" I've never been one to be impressed by a lot of muscle. But I like what I saw."   
Bailey nodded and returned to his meal.   
  
Sam, Bailey and Chloe spent the day at a nearby park, they went for a picnic,  
horse back riding, and out to dinner again, this time at a place aimed at kids.  
Bailey played skeeball and won Chloe a stuffed bear.   
  
That night Bailey planned to make a small move to see if Sam was really interested. He wasn't looking for a commitment this soon, he just wanted to learn if she cared for him as more than a friend.   
Sam was feeling very relaxed and happy. Chloe was thrilled that Bailey had come to visit, they had spent a nice day together. She was sipping glass of wine  
and Bailey was smoking a cigar in front of the fire. When he put the cigar down  
and came to sit near her she should have realized something was going to happen.   
"Sam we have known each other for a number of years. We have shared happiness and sadness both. I've always tried to be there for you when might  
need me." He paused to see her reaction to his statement.   
" You always have been Bail," she nodded.   
"Since you have been gone from Atlanta, I've come to realize that your more important to me than you may know." He leaned towards her then and before  
Sam knew what was happening he was kissing her. It was a kiss like none she  
had ever received, tender, passion filled, powerful and unsettling. She placed  
a hand flat against his chest but other wise hardly responded, she was so over-  
whelmed.   
When he ended the kiss, Sam swallowed, blinked and then leaned her forehead  
against his hard chest to recover. Bailey wasn't sure if he had just made a big  
mistake or won her heart. But after a few seconds and she didn't move away he  
was hopeful. Sam noticed first that he was waiting for her to do or say something.  
"I've loved you for so long, don't make me wait anymore.' She asked him.   
Bailey lifted her chin so he could see her face, she was crying but he knew now that it was from overwhelming emotions. He kissed her tears then he returned to  
her mouth. Sam responded to his passion with as much as she was currently   
capable of giving. Bailey carried her with him so that he was laying on the couch   
and she was resting on him. He continued to kiss her, even when she was again  
overwhelmed.   
"I love you Sam, I have for ages. I will always." He told her.   
It all seemed to unreal to Sam, she was thinking only of Bailey and her own  
long buried needs. She began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt the sight  
of his amazing chest only spurred her on. She began kissing his throat, then  
down his chest, as each inch of skin was revealed she placed a kiss there.   
Bailey was enjoying her attentions, but he knew it was not a good idea to  
go all the way with Chloe in the house. But he was caught up in the moment.  
He tried to guide Sam back towards his mouth. But she would only be momentarily re-routed. She was placing kisses around his navel when he had to  
call a stop to her investigations.   
"Sam, honey we can't go any farther. Chloe is home." He reminded her.   
"She's sound asleep" Sam told him while unfastening the top of his slacks.   
"I didn't want our first time together to be rushed." He told her.   
"Who's rushing?" Sam asked. She was stroking his arousal, and moving to  
straddle him even as he told her to slow down.   
Bailey was surrounded by her warmth then and it was far to late to stop.  
Sam was insistent in her search for release. The combination of her need   
and the fact that Bailey was more than capable of meeting her demands.  
He met her down thrust with up strokes of his own, which provided her the  
climax she was seeking. Bailey followed her only moments later.   
But it was far from the lovemaking he had desired to share with her.   
"Sam, if you will allow me." He buttoned his pants. Swung her up into his  
arms and carried her to her bedroom. There he undressed her, kissing each  
inch of her skin as he slowly peeled the clothes from her. By the time Bailey   
was ready to consummate their relationship for the second time, Sam was  
completely over come by his attentions.   
He was so attuned to her by the time he joined with her again she was riding one long wave of pleasure.   
  
Afterwards, Sam was resting with her head on Bailey's chest. She wanted to tell him that he had been incredible, but that sounded so trite.   
" I should have known." She finally said.   
" You should have known what sweetheart?" he asked lazily.   
"That your as good at this as you are everything else." She nuzzled her cheek   
against him.   
Bailey smiled, " I love you sweetheart that is why it was so good."   
Sam moved to lean up enough to look in his eyes, " I love you too, and thank you for worrying about her, but I don't think anything could pry her out of her room tonight she had been hoping we would get together for far to long."   
" Well, I don't like the idea, when will you marry me so it won't matter?' he   
asked as she moved to sit beside him.   
" yes, but we have to figure this all out, I don't expect you to leave the Bureau, but I'd like to see more of you than just when your free from a case."  
" With the way funding has been going this year the team may be cut from the  
budget soon. I've been offered a job a Quantico again." Bailey told her.   
Sam was tracing a finger along the ridge of muscle on his chest, she never would   
have guessed he was so nicely muscled. She had never found muscles so fascinating, but then she had never been with anyone like Bailey before. Tom had been tall, tan and lean but not well muscled.   
"When did this happen anyway?" Sam asked.   
" Partly when Frances shot me, my recovery taught me a few things. But I've   
always leaned towards being solidly built."   
Sam thought that was an understatement, but she refrained from telling him so.   
"Maybe we should get a little sleep, it's past two now." Bailey suggested.   
Sam snuggled down into his body and sighed.   
  
Bailey wanted to go out and have her pick a ring that morning, but Sam wasn't  
worried about a ring. She wanted to tell Chloe and Angel, and Grace and George. She wanted to spend the morning making love with him. But of course  
that wasn't an option.   
Bailey checked in with work and learned that is he was a little late getting back   
there was nothing pressing yet.   
  
"Does this mean I can call you just Bailey from now on?" Chloe asked when her mom told her she and Bailey were going to get married.  
"Yes, sweetheart you can." He hugged her.   
  
Later that morning Bailey explained.   
"Sam, I don't expect you to return to the team. But if the funding can be found I'd like to continue leading the team."   
" Of course Bailey, I don't want you to leave the VCTF. I just want to be where you are. I can take pictures anywhere. Chloe will be well enough soon to return to Atlanta. We can plan a small ceremony for sometime this summer."   
Sam was so happy she was afraid she was going to wake up any minute and find it had all been just a wonderful dream.   
Bailey had to keep touching her to get her attention. He kissed her a few times too, but that just made her lose her train of though completely.  
"Sam, honey it's flattering when you just stare off into space after I kiss you, but we have to make a few decisions about things." Bailey told her laughing.   
  
They ended up having a small ceremony in Atlanta. George, Grace, John and Angel were all present. Chloe wanted to be a flower girl, but there were no designated best men or maids of honor, the entire team, and Angel stood up   
for the happy couple.   
  
End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
